


The doctors girlfriend?

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The doctor is reunited with the woman of his dreams. How will rose react?





	The doctors girlfriend?

Doctor's girlfriend?

Jack was sitting on the couch in the 'living room' of the Tardis. Honestly there were way to many rooms! How did the Doctor keep up with all of them? The kitchen was huge! Jack was lost in his thoughts when Rose, Martha, and Donna walked in. "Wow never came this far always afraid I'd get lost!" Rose chuckled at Martha. "Jack! Martha! Rose! Donna!" The Doctor called. They all sighed and went to the console room. "Yep?" "How about we go to..." crash a woman was thrown to the Doctor's feet. Martha rushed over to the woman. "Doctor she barely has a pulse!" He picked the woman up and carried her to the medical room. "Give her a minute!" The Doctor held Martha and the crew back. They looked puzzled but then the girl let out a energy that looked like the energy the Doctor released when he was regenerating. "Doctor?" Rose questioned. The woman shot up and everyone jumped except the Doctor. "Hello, handsome!" The woman smirked jumping into his arms. "You look lovely as ever!" They shared a passionate kiss. "I have missed you so much!" The Doctor chuckled and set her down. "Care to explain?" Jack brought the two back to reality. "She's my mate." "So your girlfriend?" Jack answered for them. "Timelords are different. Mates are married." "So not the Doctors girlfriend?" "Nope she's my wife!" He pulled her closer. Martha smiled along with Jack but Donna and Rose seemed upset. "I need some air!" Rose took off down the halls to the 'balcony'. The Doctor went to talk to her but the woman stopped him, "I'll go!" He nodded as she took of after Rose. "Hey, you want to talk about what just happened in there?" "He never mentioned being married!" Rose was angry and she didn't know why! "Sweetheart in his defense he thought I was dead." She wiped away Rose's tear. "You fell in love with him. Didn't you?" Rose didn't answer." Listen I'm not mad." "How can you not be!?" "Because he was suppose to marry someone else, but I fell in love with him!" "I don't even know your name." "Skylar" "I'm Rose" she smiled and took rose's hand pulling her to the console room. They laughed the whole way there about how the Doctor would stroke the Tardis or how he talked at 90 miles per hour and would look at you like you drooled on your shirt. "Well I see you two are off to a good start!" The Doctor stopped and stared confused at the two laughing woman who looked like they were about to pass out. "Hey, Doctor I had... what's up with the two of them?" The girls calmed down and then looked at each other and broke out laughing again. Jack chuckled at the pair. "Did you let some laughing gas out?" The Doctor shook his head.

After dinner all the girls were laughing down the hall. Mickey had gotten inside the Tardis now and asked the same question as Jack. "I don't know let's watch" the doctor said as he turned on the scanner. "So... what's it like living with him?" Martha asked. "Oh my gosh where to begin! Well it's like living with a psychopath. You never know what will happen next!" "Tell us a little secret is he good in bed?" Donna asked. Skylar chuckled. "Is he good?He'll make you see stars! Galaxy's even! He even better on birthdays!" The girls giggled. "Oh and girls what do we think about boys spying on us?" "If it's our boys then sexy if not they are creeps!" "Oh boys! Come join the party!" The boys practically ran to the oversized bedroom. They played truth or dare, 7minutes of heaven, and would you rather


End file.
